utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Tsux Namine
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 波音 (Namine - Wave Sound) つ (Tsu - A Japanese Syllable) - In Western order the name is to sound like 津波音(Tsunami Sound). Has no relation to Ritsu Namine in any way whatsoever. ''' |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''PANloid - 1st of PANloid series. MODEL: 08 - The number of fragments Tsux was broken into before reincarnation. |- | align="center"|GENDER | Hermaphrodite - 80% female - 20% male | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | UNKNOWN | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Aiko Kikyuune '(Stalks) 'Luka Megurine(Idolizes) Taya Soune (Crushes on) Ruko Yokune (Respects) Takumi Marone (Half-brother) Songu Mugen (Best Friend, Duet-Partner) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Alto_Colony Alto Colony] (Little Brother) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Loga%E2%80%A2N Loga・N] (Friend) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ao_Yaiya Ao Yaiya] (Little Brother) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ai_Yaiya Ai Yaiya] (Little Sister) |- | align="center"|AGE |'14' | align="center"|GENRE | Techno | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'NONE' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'110lbs (50 kg)' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taiyaki Fish Crackers], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koinobori Koinobori] | align="center"|CREATOR |'MewKwota' [http://mewkwota.deviantart.com/ DA] [http://www.youtube.com/user/MewKwota YT] |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'3" (163 cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'MewKwota' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | ORIGINAL ART GENDER COMPARISON APPEND ART CONCEPT ART DEVIANT ART COVER ART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | Oct 6, 2009 (Creation Date) | align="center"|LIKES | Fishes, Penguins, Acrobatics, Making friends, Swimming, Hugging people, Hot tubs | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |[http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=tsux+namine&aq=f YOUTUBE] |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | May 7, 2011 | align="center"|DISLIKES | Ritsu Namine, Hammers,'' ''Being referred to as "it" | align="center"|NOTABLE WORKS |'"Rondo of Possible World"' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Tsux is the reincarnation of a once powerful being. This usually makes others see her as a Sue, yet she lacks the personality of one. Tsux is a bit of a klutz, and is known to have a peppy attitude. She is outgoing and loud, and loves to be around others. In her male body, Tsux is slighty more serious, but is still Tsux nonetheless. Tsux does not seem to respect one's personal space. She has this habit of appearing as though out of nowhere and randomly clinging onto others. When talking, Tsux prefers to be either very close to whomever she is chatting with, or resting her head on their shoulder. Her major fear of hammers comes from her fragile glass interior. She believes that if she handles hammers, they may drop and specifically, "break her foot". She idolizes Luka Megurine, and stalks Aiko Kikyuune in hopes of becoming a better UTAU. Tsux's biggest wish is to be a mermaid. |} Supplemental Information (Main Attire) ''' '''Hair color: Blue. In a thick ponytail along with a split ahoge: one small, one big. Eye color: Light blue. Outfit: A tight, dark-blue outfit with a funny "tail-coat" and a single, long, purple sleeve over her right shoulder. *'Headgear'- Black headphones. The pads are purple with light-green and pink lights with an X below them. *'Gloves'- Long and black holed-gloves with light-green and pink lights at the top. *'Shoes'- Long and black with blue designs. *'Other Accessories'- A purple wristband on the left arm. Nationality: Vietnamese-American Race: Robot Personal Quote: "I have nothing to do with Ritsu!!" Voice Configuration Current Version: ACT3 Ver1.0 Tsux's voicebank was recorded and edited in Audacity, and oto'd by MugenSongu. Being a hermaphrodite, Tsux is able to sound like both a male and a female. This is simply done by changing the ocatave in which Tsux sings in: (Female= C4, Male= C3). Tsux can sing well in both genders, but seems better at his male range. Tsux's voicebank is available by contacting her creator, MewKwota, through any of her two contacts above. Tsux can also be downloaded here. Extra Voicebanks: *'Astral Append'- A hazier, younger voice than Tsux's normal bank. Includes additional breath samples. Oto'd by MugenSongu. [Sample] Alternate Forms βtsux Namine-''' (波音ビツ - なみねびつ - Namine "Bitsu") An chibi form of Tsux Namine formed from the β-Force that remained in her system after reincarnation. There isn't much difference since it is still Tsux, except that βtsux is smaller and much squeakier. Due to her tiny figure, βtsux is able to float without the use of wings. '''Model: 08 Voice Configuration: Set Tsux at flags g-20. Headgear: White headphones in the shape of purple, handle-less spades. Outfit: A full-body, dark-blue outfit with a mark that resembles the Greek letter "β"; long white gloves and boots with light blue markings; a white utility belt; and a plain, white necker-cheif. Usage Clause USAGE It is strictly forbidden to alter/redistribute Tsux Namine's voicebank without permission from MewKwota on deviantART or Youtube. Fanmades or recolors of Tsux are strictly forbidden as well. Forms of use (media, art, etc.) relating to Tsux require contacting MewKwota for permission. Do not use/alter Tsux Namine's design or character without permission from MewKwota, Tsux's creator only asks this because she would like to know whatever it is Tsux being used for. It is preferred by MewKwota that Tsux is not paired romantically with her siblings: Alto Colony, Ao Yaiya, and Ao Yaiya. In terms of songs, group choruses and duets are accepted so long as there is no romantic intentions. Do not impersonate Tsux Namine's creator, but remember to credit MewKwota when using Tsux. Do not use Tsux to offend any other UTAU creator. Please remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. USUAGE Do not use Tsux for any form of commercial usage. CONTENT Do not use Tsux for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT It is strictly forbidden to use Tsux Namine for any form of sexual content/action. Any song that has either explicit language or controversial messages is also off-limits. Questions about Tsux's usage with certain songs can be asked by contacting MewKwota. All content and information on this page is made accurate and approved by Tsux Namine's creator, MewKwota. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Utauloids produced in USA Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAULOID Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators